


old habits

by aunt_zelda



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Collars, F/M, Service Kink, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:53:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda
Summary: It starts when Jon finds one of his old collars in a drawer.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48
Collections: Femdom Exchange 2020





	old habits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [screechfox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/screechfox/gifts).



> Liked your letter, wanted to write you a little treat. I'm very intrigued by Jon and Georgie's relationship and what it might have been like.

It starts when Jon finds one of his old collars in a drawer.

He was looking for where to put away the towels after he did laundry, and there it was, laid out in a drawer beside some jewelry. He took the others when he moved out, which now sit neglected in a chest under his bed. This one must have been left behind. 

It tugs at his mind for the next few days. There isn’t much to do around the flat and Jon keeps drifting back to the drawer and the soft leather. 

He puts it on and feels the heavy weight of the metal ring on the front resting against his skin. This hadn’t been a favorite collar of his, it had been too heavy, too restrictive, back then. 

Now Jon finds the warmth oddly soothing. 

He keeps it on under his sweater for the rest of the day, feeling the thing on every inhale of breath, every shift of his neck and movement of his torso. It helps ground him. 

“You don’t have to keep doing my chores, Jon,” Georgie says over dinner. 

“I want to earn my keep,” Jon says. It’s a familiar argument they’ve had several times now. 

She sighs and has to admit “Well, it was nice to come home to laundry all taken care of, I guess.”

Jon smiles, and feels the collar shift a little. 

\- - -

Georgie spots the collar the next day and smiles. “Now there’s a sight for sore eyes.” She reaches for the metal ring automatically and then hesitates, hand half-raised. 

Jon tips his chin up in silent acquiescence. 

Georgie lightly tugs on the ring, pulling him half a step closer. “You want this, Sims?” she asks, voice going heavy and flowing around him in waves. “Want to be mine again?”

Jon sways forward and nods. “Please. Yes. Anything you want.”

“Dangerous.” Georgie chastises. “Maybe my tastes are different now.”

“I don’t care.” Jon insists.

She looks at him sharply. “Be that as it may, we’ll still have our rules, yeah? You remember the safe words?”

Jon does. And so a deal is struck once more. 

\- - -

Jon rises early and makes Georgie breakfast, which he brings to her in bed. Jon does the dishes, cleans the apartment, does Georgie’s laundry. 

During dinner, Jon kneels at her feet and accepts bites of food from her hands. He stays there as Georgie reads or watches TV and murmurs soft assent as she cards her fingers through his hair. 

At night she graciously allows him back into her bed, curled up in her arms safe and protected. All the while he wears the collar, except at night when Georgie insists on removing it and placing it on the bedside table where they can both see it. 

Jon knows it can’t possible last, so he relishes the peace as long as he can.


End file.
